Fuyu no Shiroi Yuki
by PomaCusk
Summary: Pensándolo bien, fue bastante extraño… Pero por alguna razón, sentí como si no lo fuera. De todas formas, era un cambio de vida para mí, pero se sentía como si nada hubiese cambiado. Fue una experiencia realmente singular, pero tampoco nada fuera de lo común. Me pasó aquí, en Ikebukuro. IzayaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Soy PomaCusk y éste es mi segundo fic (el primero de Durarara!). Me encanta Izaya, pero no me gusta el yaoi y como la mayoría de fanfics son Shizaya, pensé en escribir uno yo misma con un OC. La verdad es que tengo mucha esperanza en esta historia, ya que llevo varios capítulos escritos y me está quedando bastante bien (creo). Bueno, lo dejo aquí. ¡Espero que disfrutéis éste primer capítulo!**

_**Nota: Nada en este fic a excepción de mi OC me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**La historia esta orientada un año después de los acontecimientos ocurridos en la serie. Mikado y los demás cursan segundo de preparatoria.**_

* * *

**Comienzo**

_Una ciudad es un mundo. Ikebukuro, una gran ciudad dentro de otra ciudad. Nunca llegas a conocerla por completo. A cada instante, algo nuevo nace y algo desaparece. Con las personas ocurre lo mismo. Van y vuelven. Llegan y se van._

_Pensándolo bien, fue bastante extraño… Pero por alguna razón, sentí como si no lo fuera. De todas formas, era un cambio de vida para mí, pero se sentía como si nada hubiese cambiado. Fue una experiencia realmente singular, pero tampoco nada fuera de lo común. Me pasó aquí, en Ikebukuro._

* * *

Me llamo Shiro Fuyuki y tenía 18 años cuándo todo comenzó. Había llegado a Ikebukuro hacía tres meses y, a pesar de mis problemas económicos, comencé a estudiar en la escuela privada Raira, en el último curso de Preparatoria.

-¡Shiro!-Me llamó mi recién amigo, Kida Masaomi, al salir del instituto.-¡Tengamos una cita!

Volteé avergonzada. A pesar de ser mayor que él, era bastante tímida para esas situaciones.

-P-Pero, Kida... Tú ya tienes a Saki...

-¡Pero tú me has robado el corazón!-Exageró él arrodillándose en frente de mí.

-Kida, déjalo ya.-Apareció Mikado Ryuugamine, otro de mis nuevos amigos, aleccionándolo.-Ya sabes que nunca le interesarás a una chica mayor que tú.

-Entonces...-Insistió Masaomi.-¡Dame permiso para salir con tu preciosa hermana!

-NO.-Desperté mi carácter agresivo, el cual aparecía cada vez a causa de mi instinto de protección hacia hermana. Así es, mi hermana Ame, también estudiaba en Raira, concretamente en el mismo curso que Kida y los demás, de ahí que los conociera y de alguna forma se acabaran convirtiendo en mis amigos.

-Por cierto, Mikado, ¿aún no se lo has dicho a Anri?-Le pregunté curiosa.

Tal como esperaba, se ruborizó y se hizo el inocente:

-¿Q-Qué? ¿D-Decirle qué?-Agachó la cabeza.

-¡¿En serio?!-Exclamó Kida.-Mikado, de verdad que eres un gallina.-Negó con la cabeza.-¡Ah! Mira, allí viene.

Me reí por lo bajo, esperaba con ansias la situación.

-¡Anri!-Gritó el rubio saludándola con la mano. La chica, que iba con mi hermana, se acercó hasta dónde estábamos.-Mikado tiene algo que decirte.-Soltó sonriendo cuándo llegaron.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡K-Kida, ¿p-por qué...?!

-¿Sí, Ryuugamine?-Pidió Anri.

-E-Esto... N-Nada... Sólo que...

-¿Sí?

-Era por si... Bueno... Si querías venir con nosotros...

-Ah, claro.

Todos quedamos en silencio. Realmente Mikado era un cobarde, Kida lo regañó durante un buen rato cuándo Anri se fue. A pesar de todo, fue una situación divertida.

Kida estuvo cortejando a Ame durante todo el camino, y yo le echaba miradas amenazantes mientras lo hacía. Mikado y Anri estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, estaban en su propio mundo; en Anri eso era común, ya que apenas hablaba, pero en Mikado...

A mitad del trayecto mi hermana y yo nos separamos del grupo cómo siempre hacíamos, para seguir nuestro recorrido, y un poco más tarde nos dividimos como de costumbre.

-Bueno, me voy a trabajar, ¿vale?

-¡Vale! ¡Hasta luego!

-Nos vemos después. Ten cuidado.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡No te preocupes!-Se despidió y se fue corriendo.

Suspiré. De nuevo lo mismo de cada tarde. Tocaba "trabajar". Comencé a pasear por las calles de Ikebukuro, buscando cuál podía ser el objetivo de hoy. Caminando por un estrecho callejón me topé con unas chicas de Raira, de mí mismo curso. Parecía que no me tenían mucha estima, por ser la "nueva". Tan pronto me vieron, se pusieron a hacer comentarios absurdos y burlas, que para nada me afectaban, así que decidí convertirlas en mi blanco. Me arrinconaron en un lado del callejón, era la oportunidad perfecta.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-Escupió una de las chicas.

-¿Piensas que puedes llegar aquí y actuar como si lo supieras todo?-Dijo otra.

Bien. Estaba hecho. Ahora sólo faltaba salir de allí.

-¡El _bullying_ no está bien!-De algún lugar apareció un chico de unos veinte y pocos, alto, de pelo negro y piel blanca. Sus ojos afilados color café resaltaban sobre lo demás. Dirigió su mirada a una de las chicas.-Por cierto, ¿cuánto te costó el nuevo móvil?

Las chicas palidecieron al verle. Abrieron los ojos y empezaron a sudar.

-N-Nosotras sólo pasábamos por aquí... ¿Verdad, chicas?

-Eh... ¡Sí, sí, claro! ¡Ya nos íbamos...!

Andaron a paso rápido con la cabeza baja, hasta que estuvieron fuera del alcance de la vista del hombre, entonces echaron a correr. _"Vaya..."_ Pensé. _"¿Tanto intimida esta persona...?"_ Lo miré: por alguna razón me sentía insegura, algo me decía que no confiara en él. Suspiró.

-Nunca aprenden...-Negó con la cabeza. Después levantó la vista y me miró.-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Eh? Esto, yo...-Sentí la necesidad de mentir.-Ehm... ¿Riku?

-¿Riku?-Arqueó una ceja. _"¡Mierda! ¿No podías haber pensado algo mejor?"_ Me maldije a mí misma.

-Esto... ¿Y tú eres...?

-Nakura.-Esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Me pregunté por qué lo habría hecho.-Un placer.

Traté de encontrar una manera de escapar del lugar.

-Ehm... Bueno, tengo que irme. Esto... Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Caminé hasta la salida del callejón y me pareció escuchar su voz a mis espaldas diciendo algo cómo: "Nos veremos pronto".

* * *

**Bueeeeno, ¿qué tal ha estado? Realmente espero que os esté gustando, y pronto subiré el próximo capítulo. ¡Por cierto! Algún review siempre es bienvenido. :) ¡Hasta pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡He vueeeelto! Sé que no me habéis echado de menos... A lo que iba, por fin tenéis aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis, y si es así, un review nunca está de más :3 ¡Aquí lo tenéis!**

_**Nota: Nada en este fic a excepción de mi OC me pertenece.**_

* * *

**Propuesta**

_¿Es la 'realidad' que percibes verdaderamente real? ¿No crees que estás experimentando una realidad que no es nada fuera de lo normal? Pero, ¿quién te asegura que lo que ves en este instante no es una ilusión? Las personas suelen vivir en ilusiones sin saberlo, sin embargo, hay excepciones. ¿Alguna vez lo has pensado? ¿Qué es lo que ves ahora? ¿Puedes decir con seguridad que es real? Detente y piénsalo._

* * *

Llegué a mi deteriorado apartamento más cansada de lo habitual. Sin darme cuenta había acabado en el extremo opuesto de la ciudad y tuve que volver andando.

-¡Ame! ¡Ya he llegado!

-¡Bienvenida, hermana! Hoy llegas muy tarde, ya está lista la cena.

-Lo siento, me he entretenido un poco en el camino.

-¡Vamos, que mañana hay escuela!

-¡Eso debería decirlo yo!-Reí.-No te acuestes tarde, ¿entendido?

-¡Sííí!

* * *

Pasaron días y días, semanas normales, rutinarias, por la mañana escuela y por la tarde "trabajo". Pasó bastante tiempo hasta que volví a encontrarme con el supuesto "Nakura", más bien, no pensaba que volvería a verlo, pero estaba equivocada.

El día comenzó como cualquier otro: Ame y yo nos dormimos y cómo siempre, tuvimos que desayunar a toda prisa y salir corriendo de casa. Las clases fueron tan aburridas como de costumbre y al salir me dirigí al centro de Ikebukuro para "trabajar".

Ese día decidí probar algo más grande. Sabía que con lo que hacía siempre nunca sería suficiente, por lo que intenté algo más difícil. Por desgracia, y por culpa de que fue mi primera vez, la policía no tardó en enterarse y pronto me perseguían por las calles a rebosar de gente. Uno de los agentes que me seguía se llamaba Kinnosuke Kuzuhara, y tenía entendido que era bastante problemático. Me asustaba un poco, era muy persistente y no paraba de repetir la misma frase:

-¡No subestimes a la policía, mocosa!

Estaba en mis límites. Había corrido toda la tarde, estaba agotada y me faltaba aire. Lo daba todo por perdido, hasta que apareció él. En segundos, organizó un caos. Nadie sabía que él era el responsable, pero yo sí. Los policías, que habían bajado de sus motos para atraparme quedaron paralizados ante aquel hecho.

'Nakura' con su navaja había despedazado todas y cada una de las piezas de ropa de los agentes, dejándolos únicamente en ropa interior delante de toda la multitud. Los policías, avergonzados, corrieron hacia sus motos y abandonaron el lugar a gran velocidad, mientras un estallido de risas retumbaba por todo el distrito. Yo tampoco pude contenerme, así que solté una risita.

Poco después pensé que era posible que la policía regresara a por mí, por lo que traté de salir de allí tan rápido como pude. Una mano se posó en mi hombro, haciendo que me detuviera y volteara para ver de quién se trataba. Era justo quién pensaba. 'Nakura'.

-Vaya, nunca había conocido a nadie que no reaccionara al escuchar su nombre. Llevo bastante rato llamándote, Riku.-Me dijo con tono infantil. Seguidamente lo cambió por uno bastante más serio.-¿O debería decir Shiro Fuyuki...?

-¿Eh...?-Me dejó sin palabras. ¿Por qué sabía mi nombre real?-¿Q-Qué...? No... Y-Yo me llamo Riku...

-¿En serio?-Inclinó un poco la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios.-Esta tarjeta no dice lo mismo.-Me mostró un carné que se suponía que debía estar en mi bolsa.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué tienes...?-Me miré las manos. Mi mochila no estaba. ¿Cuándo la había perdido? ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta? 'Nakura' levantó su mano mostrándome lo que llevaba en ella. Era mi bolsa. Eso me dejó aún más perpleja. -¿Cómo...? ¿Cuándo has...? Soltó una carcajada en ver mi reacción.

-¿Sabes? Las personas normales cuándo se presentan suelen decir su nombre y su apellido.-Dejé a un lado lo de la bolsa. Ese tipo estaba jugando conmigo.

-Eso significa que tú también mentiste.-Le devolví.

-En efecto. Fue tan divertido que no pude evitarlo.

-¿Quién eres en realidad?

-Me llamo Izaya Orihara. Encantado de conocerte.

-Shiro Fuyuki, aunque ya lo sabes.-Volvió a reír. Me incomodaba, estaba demasiado relajado.

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal tu hermana?

-¿Cómo sabes que...?

-Temes no tener el suficiente dinero para mantenerla algún día, ¿verdad? Por eso por las tardes le dices que vas a "trabajar" cuando en realidad lo único que haces es buscar alguien a quien robarle.

-¿Qué demonios...?

-Muy triste lo de tus padres... Mira que abandonarte cuándo sólo tenías 13 años... Debe de haber sido duro vivir sólo del dinero que os manda ése conocido vuestro. Por eso te mudaste a Ikebukuro, ¿no? ¿No era para encontrar un trabajo para vivir en mejores condiciones?

-¿Por qué sabes todo esto...?

-Lamentablemente, no puedo responderte esa pregunta. Pero...

-¿De dónde lo has sacado...?-Agaché la cabeza con un sentimiento de impotencia en mi interior.

-Tampoco puedo responder a eso. Pero tengo una propuesta para ti.

-¿Eh?

-Por desgracia, mi antigua secretaria encontró otro trabajo más adecuado para ella ya hace unos meses, así que ya no puedo gozar de sus servicios... Pues bien, ¿qué te parecería trabajar para mí cómo mi secretaría?

-¿Qué...?

-¿Quieres ser mi nueva secretaria?

-¿Qu...? ¿P-Por qué debería aceptar?

-Bueno, podría decirse que se trata de "beneficio mútuo"... Y es mucho más digno que ir robando carteras...

-¡Ni en broma! ¡Eres demasiado sospechoso, me das mala espina! Y además, ¡ni siquiera sé de qué trabajas!-Se rió bastante cuándo acabé de hablar.

-Responderé a todo eso si aceptas la propuesta, hasta entonces...-Dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse a paso lento.

-¡O-Oye! ¡¿No piensas devolverme mi mochila?! -¡Me la quedaré cómo garantía de que volveremos a encontrarnos! ¡Nos veremos en una semana! ¡Espero tu respuesta!

-¡Hey! ¡E-Espera! ¡Devuélvemela!-Ya se había perdido entre la gente cuándo le repliqué eso.

_"¡Maldita sea!"_ Dije para mis adentros. Ese tipo me sacaba de quicio.

Llegué a casa con un humor del demonio, martirizándome constantemente con el pensamiento de que al final tan sólo había conseguido robar un par de carteras, después de haber puesto tanto empeño en coger todo el dinero de la caja de aquel supermercado. Y todo por ese estúpido Izaya...

-¿Estás bien Shiro?-Me preguntó mi hermana al entrar. Esa chica realmente tenía un don para percibir mi estado de ánimo.

-Sí, tranquila. Sólo he tenido un pequeño problema en el trabajo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Quiso curiosear.

-Nada importante. No tengo mucha hambre así que no hagas cena para mí, ¿vale? Me voy a acostar ya, buenas noches.

-Hm... Vale. Que descanses, hasta mañana.

-No te quedes hasta muy tarde, eh.

-¡Vaaale!

Esa noche me costó barbaridades pegar ojo. A pesar de haberla rechazado rotundamente al principio, la propuesta de Izaya no paraba de rondar por mi mente. La estaba considerando. Sí, ¿qué pasa? Me lo estaba pensando seriamente, ¿y qué? La verdad es que sí que estaba muy preocupada por nuestra situación, sobre todo por mi hermana, y empezaba a pensar que se me acababan las opciones.

* * *

**Hooooola otra vez. Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Lo sé, corto y normalillo, ¿verdad? En fin, decidme vuestras opiniones y críticas, y sobretodo, ¡no dudéis en seguir leyendo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Muy buenas! ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Esta vez he actualizado pronto, no podéis quejaros :3 Bueno, sólo decir que agradezco mucho la gente que sigue esta historia y las personas que dejan sus preciados reviews. ¡Muchas gracias! Por eso, voy a haceros felices y subiré los capítulos tan pronto como pueda, esperando que los disfrutéis. En fin, aquí tenéis el capítulo, ¡espero que os guste!**

_**Nota: Nada en este fic a excepción de mi OC me pertenece.**_

* * *

**Pasado**

_-¡Rusia Sushi! ¡Rusia Sushi! ¡Es delicioso! ¡Es barato!_

_Ikebukuro. Una gran ciudad que abarca de este a oeste. Hay un distrito muy concurrido al norte, y al menos un millón de personas se reúnen en esta ciudad cada día. Esta ciudad es enorme, y está llena de extranjeros. Vinieron para encontrar algo que buscan. Vinieron para cambiar algo._

_Una chica había llegado a Ikebukuro. ¿Qué le depararía el futuro?_

_Las personas vienen a Tokio buscando un cambio pero, ¿realmente les cambia la vida el hecho de venir a la ciudad? A veces sí, otras no, nunca se sabrá la respuesta. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba esa chica encontrar en Ikebukuro?_

* * *

Mediados de Julio. _"Qué calor… Voy a morir deshidratada…"_ Mi mente de nuevo abandonaba mi cuerpo para recordarme que me sentía cómo un helado en un horno. Y para rematar, aún quedaba otra hora de clase en esa asfixiante aula. Me tumbé en la mesa y miré por la ventana. ¿Por qué ese sol tan cálido? Con lo que detestaba yo el calor. El verano me quitaba el ánimo y las ganas de hacer cosas, me hacía sentir exhausta por alguna razón. _"Vuelve, lluvia…"_ Suspiré. Cambié de dirección mi cabeza, pero la mantuve apoyada en mis brazos y pasé a observar el panorama de la clase. _"Qué alumnos tan aplicados…"_ Pensé. _"Aunque sólo algunos…"_ Rectifiqué cuándo vi al típico que pasa de todo, recostado cómodamente en su silla, con sus auriculares y siguiendo el ritmo de alguna canción con un pie.

La última hora se me hizo eterna. Cuándo tocó el timbre casi lloro de alegría. Recogí mis cosas rápidamente y corrí hacia el pasillo. Por culpa de mi prisa _(injustificada)_ choqué con alguien al salir del aula y caí al suelo.

-Auu…-Se quejó la persona delante de mí, a la vez que yo también lo hacía.

Levanté la vista para saber con quién había tenido el 'honor' de chocar.

-¡¿Kida?! ¿Qué haces aquí? Las aulas de tu curso están en otro piso.

-¡Shiro! Bueno, venía a decirte algo, pero… ¿A qué viene esa prisa?

-¿Eh? Ah, no nada. Sólo estaba agobiada de estar encerrada en esta aula. Bueno, ¿y qué querías?

Se levantó y me tendió la mano ofreciéndome ayuda. La acepté.

-Mikado y yo queríamos hacer algo esta tarde y pensamos que, ya que no hace mucho que vives aquí podríamos enseñarte algunos sitios interesantes… Si nadie te ha mostrado la ciudad ya.

-¡Ah! ¡Me parece genial! Hoy no tenía nada pensado, así que puedo venir, y… ¡Gracias!-Le sonreí muy agradecida.

-¡Genial!-Levantó sus brazos entusiasmado.-¿Vamos?

-Claro.

Bajamos hasta el vestíbulo, dónde nos esperaban los demás. Parecía que Anri también iba a venir, me alegré, esa chica me caía bien a pesar de ser tan distante. Mi hermana estaba con ella, así que supuse que también se uniría. No me opuse a menos que Kida se mantuviera alejado de ella.

Un poco más lejos divisé a una chica más o menos de su edad, que parecía esperarnos cerca de la entrada. Caminamos hacia ella, Kida la cogió por un hombro y la encaró conmigo. Me sorprendí un poco.

-Shiro, ésta es Saki, creo que aún no os conocéis. Saki, ésta es Shiro.-Dijo el rubio haciendo gestos con las manos. _"Ya veo… Así que ésta chica es la novia de Kida…"_ Pensé. _"Parece muy madura para su edad…"_ También sentí como si le rodeara una leve aura de misterio.

-Mucho gusto, Shiro. Soy Saki Mikajima.-Me alargó la mano. La tomé y le sonreí.

-Encantada de conocerte, yo soy Shiro Fuyuki. Ésta es mi hermana Ame.

-Bueeeeno…-Habló Kida de nuevo.-¡Se acabaron las presentaciones! ¡Vámonos!

* * *

Caminamos por muchísimas calles llenas de gente, en algunas incluso había dificultades para andar. Los chicos me mostraron lugares increíbles: fuimos a una tienda enorme de manga y anime, llamada "Animate", lo cierto era que me gustaban un poco esas cosas… Y allí conocimos a unos amigos de Kida, bastante peculiares… Sus nombres eran Kyohei Kadota, Erika Karisawa y Walker Yumasaki, y eran algo… raros. Sobre todo los dos últimos. Pero a pesar de todo, eran muy simpáticos y amigables.

También fuimos a Sunshine 60, un gran rascacielos de 60 pisos que te ofrece una panorámica increíble de Tokio. Quería ir des de que llegué a Ikebukuro, pero entre una cosa y otra no encontré el momento, así que me sentí muy agradecida cuando me llevaron. La vista era fascinante y la ciudad se veía infinita, como si nunca terminara.

Cuando volvimos de Sunshine City, paseamos por más calles aleatoriamente, sin rumbo fijo, ni dirección. Al pasar por un cruce, algo me llamó la atención:

-¡Rusia Sushi! ¡Rusia Sushi!-Era un hombre atrayendo clientes para un restaurante de sushi.-¡Señor, cuánto tiempo! ¡Bienvenido! ¿No quiere un poco de Sushi? ¡El sushi es bueno! ¡No huya, por favor! ¡Es barato! ¡Es delicioso!

Era un hombre extraño. Y por alguna razón me resultaba familiar. Me acerqué un poco para verlo mejor, aunque intimidaba un poco.

-¡Ah, Simon!-Exclamó Kida y se acercó a él.

-Oh, Kida. Cuánto tiempo.-Le contestó el hombre.-También está Mikado.

-Bueno, tampoco hace tanto tiempo, vine la semana pasada.

-Oh, tienes razón. Pero el hambre no es buena. ¿Quieres comer sushi? Está delicioso. ¡Te haré un descuento! El sushi es muy bueno.

_"¿Quién ha dicho que tuviera hambre…?"_ Me pregunté. Ese hombre era realmente raro.

-¡Qué gran idea! Ya es bastante tarde, así que, ¿por qué no nos quedamos a cenar? ¿Qué dices, Shiro?-Sugirió Kida.

-Por mi está bien, ¿qué te parece, Ame?-Le pregunté a mi hermana.

-¡Genial!

-¿Hm…?-El hombre llamado Simon, se quedó observándonos a mi hermana y a mí.-¿Shiro…? ¿Ame…?

-Ah, éstas son unas chicas de Raira. Se mudaron a Ikebukuro hace tres o cuatro meses, más o menos. Ésta es Shiro y ésta es Ame.-De nuevo Masaomi se encargó de las presentaciones.

-Mucho gus…-Iba a presentarme debidamente, pero Simon me interrumpió. De repente tiró todos los papeles de publicidad al suelo y se quedó paralizado. Incliné mi cabeza extrañada.-¿Eh…?

-¿Qué ocurre, Simon?-Le preguntó Mikado.

-¿Shiro…? ¿Shiro Fuyuki?

-Eh… Sí, esa soy yo.

Se quedó quieto durante bastante rato más y yo empecé a sentirme incómoda por la situación. Todas las miradas se posaron en Ame, Simon y en mí.

-¡CUÁNTO TIEMPO!-Gritó de repente Simon y nos dio un abrazo a ambas que casi nos estrangula.

-¡¿EEEEEH?!-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tosía conseguí articular algunas palabras:

-U-Un momento… ¿Eres Simon Brezhnev…?

Por fin nos soltó y pudimos volver a respirar con normalidad. Entonces contestó:

-Sí, ¡hoy el sushi es gratis! ¡El sushi es bueno! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Entonces, ¡¿realmente eres tú, Simon?!-Exclamé muy contenta y mi hermana también sonrió.

* * *

-Bueno, ¿y de qué conocéis a Simon?-Nos preguntó Kida, muy curioso, mientras degustábamos ese delicioso sushi.

-Lo cierto es que es una larga historia, pero digamos que gracias a él ahora estamos aquí, en Ikebukuro.

-Vaya, eso es genial.-Habló Mikado.

-Y es una suerte tener a Simon de amigo…-Dijo Kida riendo.

-¿Dónde vivías antes, Fuyuki?-Me sorprendió escuchar la débil voz de Anri.

-Pues… Bastante lejos de Tokio, la verdad. Vivía en un pueblo pequeño de la prefectura de Gifu, se llama Shirakawa.

-Vaya… ¡Eso está muy lejos!

-Pues sí.-Reí.

-¿Y por qué te mudaste?-Preguntó Saki, a quién también hacía rato que no escuchaba. Estaba esperando esa pregunta, aunque no quería que llegara. Miré a mi hermana: había agachado la cabeza y estaba seria. Suspiré.

-Es algo difícil de explicar…

-No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres.-Mencionó Anri.

-No importa. De todas formas, algún día habrá que superarlo…

Les conté que mis padres me abandonaron a mí y a mi hermana, cuando yo tenía 13 años. Y que habíamos sobrevivido hasta ahora gracias a Simon, que era un viejo conocido nuestro y nos mandaba dinero cada mes, sin embargo, él nunca supo que sólo vivíamos de su dinero. Siempre pensó que algún otro familiar nos ayudaba, pero no era así. Les expliqué que yo había trabajado en algunos sitios, y que durante ése tiempo vivíamos mínimamente bien, pero en el pueblo en el que estábamos los negocios no duraban mucho y pronto me quedaba sin trabajo, y en consecuencia, sin dinero. Así que finalmente, decidimos aceptar la propuesta que Simon nos había sugerido hacía bastante tiempo: venir a Ikebukuro.

-Vaya… Eso es un poco triste…-Susurró Anri. Parecía estar recordando algo pasado.

-Bueno, ¡no tenéis de qué preocuparos! ¡Ahora estamos nosotros para ayudaros! Y además, ¡aquí seguro que encuentras un buen trabajo!

-Gracias, Kida.

-Si alguna vez necesitáis algo, sólo tenéis que pedirlo.-Afirmó Mikado.

-Muchas gracias a todos…-Musitó Ame. Le acaricié un poco el cabello para calmarla.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos.

-Tienes razón, ya es bastante tarde.

Recogimos las cosas y salimos del restaurante. Antes de irnos, Ame y yo nos despedimos de Simon.

-Volveremos pronto.

-Sí, venid pronto. El sushi es bueno. Os haré descuento.

-Está bien.-Reí. Me alejé y me despedí con la mano, y él también lo hizo.-¡Nos vemos, Simon!

-¡Adiós!

* * *

Nuestra casa quedaba bastante lejos, por lo que decidimos darnos un poco de prisa y no entretenernos mucho por el camino. Durante el trayecto, algo no me dejaba en paz. Quería preguntar algo, pero el hecho de hacerlo me inquietaba. Al final lo solté:

-¿Por casualidad conocéis a alguien llamado Izaya Orihara?

Todos palidecieron al escuchar ese nombre. Otra vez la misma reacción, igual que con las chicas que me encontré en ese callejón. ¿Tan famoso era ese tipo? Dejaron de andar. A Kida se le ensombrecieron los ojos y entonces dijo:

-¡Ah! ¡Saki y yo nos vamos por aquí! ¡Nos vemos!-Cogió a la chica del brazo y se la llevó.

-¿EH? ¡E-Espera! ¿Qué le pasa?

-¿Por qué quieres saber sobre él…?-Murmuró Mikado, con el rostro bajo y la mirada preocupada.-¿Lo conoces?

-¿Eh? Esto… ¡No, no! Ehm… ¡Escuché ese nombre en algún sitio! P-Por eso… ¡Sólo es curiosidad!-Mentir no era la mío.

-No deberías involucrarte con él…

-¿Huh…?

-Es alguien muy peligroso… Deberías evitarlo a toda costa.-Terminó de advertirme Mikado.

-Esto… Bueno, yo…-No sabía qué decir. Parecía que sí que lo conocían, y demasiado bien… De todos modos, la reacción de Kida y la respuesta de Mikado me preocuparon bastante. Por culpa de eso seguí inquieta durante el resto de la semana.

-Bueno, yo también me iré por aquí.-Dijo Anri.

-Sí, yo también.-Le siguió Ryuugamine.-Nos vemos mañana, Shiro.

-Eh… Sí, hasta mañana.

Ambos se fueron y poco después yo también remprendí mi camino junto a mi hermana Ame quien no parecía comprender nada.

-¿Quién es ése Izaya Orihara?

-No lo sé, Ame. No lo sé.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, no hay mucho que decir; espero de veras que estéis disfrutando esta historia, y sólo decir que estoy poniendo mucho empeño en ella y que aunque sean pocos los lectores, ¡siempre me animan a continuar!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Bueno, ya hacía varios días que no actualizaba, así que hoy he decidido subir este cuarto capítulo. Debéis saber que me gustó mucho escribirlo, probablemente entendáis por qué cuando terminéis de leerlo...  
Bueno, sin más demora, aquí lo tenéis, ¡espero que os guste!**

_**Nota: Nada en este fic a excepción de mi OC me pertenece.**_

* * *

**Confusión**

_¿Pertenece tu vida a alguien? ¿Y tu corazón?_

_Alguien me dijo una vez: "Tu vida no sólo te pertenece a ti." Todavía me pregunto qué quiso decir exactamente con eso. Lo pensé bastante: ¿Significa que tu vida también es parte de la de otras personas? ¿O que hay gente observándote y planeando cada paso que das? De todas formas, dejé de pensar en ello un tiempo, hasta que volvió a mi memoria, y una nueva pregunta se formuló en mi mente: ¿Realmente eres dueño de ti mismo?_

* * *

Me despertó el ruido de la vibración del móvil, justo al lado de mi oreja.

-Hmm... ¿Qué hora es...?-Farfullé adormilada.

Alargué mi mano hasta el teléfono y lo cogí. Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos por la repentina luz de la pantalla. Las 11:23h. Después bajé un poco la vista: "Nuevo mensaje".

-¿Hm...?-_"Pero si yo apenas recibo mensajes... Qué raro..."_ Me dije extrañada.

Lo abrí y en cuanto lo hice, grité:

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?!

El mensaje decía:

_"Despierta. ¿Qué hora crees que es? Te recuerdo que hoy empiezas el trabajo. Nakura"_

-¡¿De dónde ha sacado mi número?! ¡En las tarjetas de mi mochila no lo ponía...!-En cualquier caso, sí que era bastante tarde, pero...

-Esto... ¿Va todo bien?-Mi hermana se asomó por la puerta un poco inquieta.

-Eh... Sí, sí. Perdona por el escándalo, no quería despertarte...

-No pasa nada. En realidad ya hace horas que me he levantado.-Me sonrió inocentemente.

-¿Qué? ¡¿P-Por qué no me has despertado?!

-L-Lo siento, es que anoche parecías tan cansada que no he querido molestarte...

-En fin, no importa.-Me levanté de la cama y me fui hacia el baño.-Por cierto, no sé si podré venir a comer y tampoco estaré por la tarde.

-Hmm... Vale.

-¿Tú qué harás?-Le pregunté dirigiéndome a la cocina.

-Tenía pensado salir con Kida y los demás.

-Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

-Sí, sí, te preocupas demasiado.-Hizo una risita.

Desayuné a medias bastante rápido y me vestí a toda prisa.

-Bueno, me voy.

-¡Vaaale! ¡Que te vaya bien!

Salí apresurada y corrí hacia la estación, dónde cogí el tren a Shinjuku. Al bajar, volví a correr hacia el apartamento, aunque no estuviera muy lejos. Llegué ahogada y sintiendo mis latidos en la garganta. _"Las 12:04h, esto es un récord."_ Llamé al timbre y Izaya me abrió pocos segundos más tarde.

-Ya era hora. Bienvenida.-Me mostró su habitual sonrisa.

-Hola.-Le respondí secamente y evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

Entré a la 'oficina' sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Izaya entró detrás de mí y fue a sentarse en la silla giratoria directamente. Se puso a teclear en su ordenador como si yo no estuviese allí.

-Hmm... Esto...-Empecé a decir. Me miró curioso.-¿Qué tengo que hacer exactamente?

-¿EEEh...? Pues... Lo que hacen las secretarias... Como traer café, ordenar documentos... Estas cosas, ya sabes.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a pagarme sólo por esto?-Me quedé atónita. ¿En qué estaba pensando ese sujeto?

-Sí.-Respondió después de pensarlo un poco y volvió a posar la vista en la pantalla.

-Definitivamente te sobra el dinero, ¿no?

-Puedes ayudarme en otras cosas, si quieres.

-¿Cómo qué?

-En mi trabajo. Hacerme algunos encargos, etcétera. Aunque eso quizás sea un poco peligroso...

-¿Peligroso? ¿En qué sentido?-Todo eso empezaba a darme mala espina.

-Lo sabrás si lo haces.-Me dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Hmm... Está bien, lo haré. Pero antes, quiero que me respondas varias cosas, recuerdo que aseguraste explicármelo todo cuando trabajara para ti.

-Bien. Adelante.

-¿Quién eres?

-Izaya Orihara, 23 años.

-¿A qué te dedicas?

-Soy un informante.

-¿Informante?

-Me dedico a vender información a personas, grupos y organizaciones.-_"¿Vender información?"_

-Ya veo... Entonces, estás metido en asuntos oscuros, ¿eh?-_"Por eso todo el mundo me advertía de que no me involucrara con él..."_

-¿Algo más?

-¿De dónde sacas la información?

-Tengo mis contactos. ¿Ya?

Medité un poco antes de formular mi última pregunta.

-¿...Conoces a Kida Masaomi y a Mikado Ryuugamine...?-Abrió un poco los ojos al escuchar esos nombres, pero sin perder su constante serenidad.

-Sí, pasó algo hace ya un tiempo.-Sonrió mientras lo recordaba. No quise preguntar sobre el asunto, me dio la sensación que acabaría descubriendo cosas que no quería saber.

-He acabado.-Concluí finalmente.

-Bien. Es mi turno.

-¿Eh?-Lo miré sorprendida.

-Yo también tengo derecho a interrogarte, ¿no?

-Ehm... Bueno, sí.-De todas formas, tampoco tenía mucho que esconder.

-¿Por qué has decidido aceptar trabajo?

-Bueno, te lo dije ayer, necesito dinero para mantener a mi hermana.

-¿Es sólo por eso?- Trató de mirarme a los ojos pero aparté la mirada. _"¿A dónde quiere llegar?"_

-Bueno, yo... La verdad...-No sabía cómo decirlo.-No quiero seguir viviendo del dinero de otras personas...

-¿Te refieres a tu conocido?

-No... No sacarás nada de que te cuente todo esto...

-No tengo pensado vender esta información ni nada parecido.-Yo pensaba justo lo contrario, por eso prefería no hablar de ello.

-¿Eh? ¿E-Entonces por qué quieres saberlo?

-Sólo quería ver cómo reaccionabas, nada más.

-Esto... ¿Qué?-Cada vez entendía menos de lo que decía ese hombre.

-Soy un espectador. Me gusta observar las diferentes reacciones y emociones humanas, pero no me interesan para nada sus problemas.

_"Muy egoísta por tu parte..." _Pensé, pero no dije nada. En cambio, pregunté:

-¿Soy yo o tienes alguna clase de extraña obsesión por los humanos?

-Yo lo llamaría _amor_ por los humanos.

-¿Cómo se supone que debo interpretar eso?

-Hmm... ¿Cómo te lo explico para que lo entiendas...?

-No soy estúpida, ¿sabes?

-No lo dudo. Veamos... Amo a los humanos por muchas razones, una de ellas ya te la he dicho. También me gustan porque son predecibles y fáciles de manipular, como marionetas, pero de vez en cuándo te cruzas con alguno totalmente impredecible o irracional, como Shizu-chan.

-¿Acaso no eres tú también humano?

-Por supuesto, pero eso no tiene nada que ver.

-¡Pues claro que tiene que ver! Para hablar de esa forma deberías estar en una situación superior, pero...

-¿Y si te dijera que lo estoy?

-¿Eh?

-¿Y si te dijera que lo estoy?-Repitió un poco más despacio. Se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar hacia mí a paso lento, sin apartar sus afilados ojos de los míos.

Se acercó desafiante, con una sonrisa inquietante en sus labios. Me intimidaba, y por algún motivo, también le temía. Retrocedí unos pasos pero choqué con la pared de mi espalda. Él no se detuvo, siguió avanzando hasta arrinconarme por completo. No sabía qué hacer, temblaba, mi mente estaba nublada y mi cuerpo paralizado.

-En mi trabajo...-Comenzó a decir a la vez que apoyaba sus manos en la pared, a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Acercó su rostro al mío, los cuales estaban a escasos centímetros. Intenté apartar mi mirada, pero la poca distancia que nos separaba me lo impidió. Mis latidos y mi respiración se aceleraron. Entonces acercó su boca a mi oído y con su suave voz, me susurró:

-...eres lo más cercano a un dios...-Su respiración rozando mi piel me hizo estremecer. Me ruboricé sin saber por qué; por su repentino cambio de actitud, por tenerlo tan cerca, por toda la situación en general... El caso es que me invadía una sensación de nervios que no era capaz de controlar. Por fin se separó. Me miró de arriba a abajo, como disfrutando de haberme avergonzado. Me sentía indefensa y desprotegida ante él. Bajé mi mirada al suelo, totalmente sonrojada. Quería salir de allí como fuera, correr, huir, escapar, pero mi cuerpo no respondía.

-Me voy.-Dijo tomando su chaqueta del sofá y poniéndosela. Se dirigió a la puerta.-Te dejo el trabajo aquí.-Hizo una pausa.-No, mejor ven conmigo.

Me agarró por la muñeca y tiró de mí al ver que seguía aturdida. Sin embargo, el contacto me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿A-Adónde vamos?-Conseguí articular.

-Te enseñaré cuáles son esos 'encargos peligrosos' de los que te hablaba.-Dibujó una pícara sonrisa y me obligó a acompañarlo a algo que no quisiera haber visto.

* * *

**Bueeeeno... sinceramente, me gusta mucho este capítulo x3 ¡Espero que vosotros penséis lo mismo! Y si así es, ya sabéis, los reviews siempre se agradecen.  
Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, siempre me dan ánimos para seguir. ¡Nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
